


thank u & sorry

by imissusweetheart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know what I am doing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: christian was drunk last night,polo got him and something happened.polo thought christian hate him,but christian did not.polo thinks christian kinda love him,but christian does not,or does he?





	thank u & sorry

保罗直到入睡前一秒都在想。

我要多看他一些，可能第二天我睁眼他就不在了。

不是多疑，这事确实发生过。即使他们三个还在一起的时候，也发生过。

醒来时只有在被窝里互相拥抱的卡拉和保罗，东倒西歪的酒瓶高脚杯，散乱的衬衫内衣，香烟残骸。

他们短暂茫然后会相视一笑，交换一个早安吻，从对方颈间发梢，嗅到克里斯汀留在他们身上的烟草味道。

保罗翻身把脸埋进被子里，随即睁开眼，惊讶地发现克里斯汀竟然没有走。

他又在抽烟。

自从玛丽娜死之后，克里斯汀的生活就肉眼可见的愈加混乱起来，连卡拉都无法做些什么来阻止他进一步毁掉自己。

保罗就更不能了。他能说什么，他不正是克里斯汀选择麻痹自己的原因吗。

他是克里斯汀吸进肺里的大麻，是灌进胃里的烈酒，是流在血管里肆无忌惮的毒药。

他是如蝴蝶振翅般落在皮肤上的一个吻。

克里斯汀感觉到了背上保罗微凉的嘴唇，但是他没有动。

他静默着抽一支即将燃尽的烟，舔了一口唇角昨晚被保罗咬破的地方。

“我以为你会在我醒之前就走了。”

“为什么。”

“你醉了，昨晚，所以我以为，昨晚发生的事情……但是你现在清醒了。”

“我酒醒了就不会允许你睡我了？”

“上次我们谈到这个问题时，你拳头差点砸在我脸上。”

克里斯汀把烟扔进床头红酒杯，捞了衣服准备走，衬衫扣子扣到第四颗时保罗拉住他手腕。

“我没告诉卡拉。”

“什么？”

“昨晚的事。”

“昨晚发生的不算什么事。”

“……”

“听着，保罗，睡了只是睡了，不代表我要和你有什么正式关系，况且我也不是弯的，你懂吗。”

“我知道了。”

保罗抓着克里斯汀手腕的力道松了一秒，随即更加用力。

“松开，我要走了。”

保罗爬过来，跪在床边平视他。

“我很抱歉，还有，谢谢你替我保守秘密。”

这回换克里斯汀沉默。他和过去不同了，他望进保罗瞳孔的眼神，他五官生硬起来的欲言又止。

保罗经常在学校，或派对上从人流的隐蔽处窥探他，觉得克里斯汀完美的笑容像一根绷紧的弦，不知什么时候就会断掉。可是他不能断，他身上牵着卡拉和保罗的一切，他不能断。

保罗试探着凑过去吻他，克里斯汀偏过头。保罗意料到，苦笑一下，松开了手。

“谢谢你保护我，克里斯汀，保护我和卡拉。”

黑衬衫显得克里斯汀脸色苍白，他习惯性要掏出烟又塞回去，不确定头疼是因为宿醉还是保罗过于黏腻的目光。

“别在我清醒的时候说傻话。”

保罗笑着倒回床上。

可是我在你醉时说的话你又不记得。

fin.


End file.
